Happiness Is Overrated
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: She would have never thought this would have happened but Life was always damn impulsive, why the hell could she not get that Teddy bear at the Fair but instead an unwanted fianceé, a pissed off friend, a weirdo of a teammate and a baka as a best friend?


**Hello There! Good for you to be reading my fics again, huh? I KNOW I have not posted anything in a while, but here I come to let you know that I'm working on some old fics, you know that damned writer's block is frickin' annoying, but here's a little treat for not killing me yet! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but this story does.**

* * *

'Happiness is Overrated'

_Laughter,_

_Laughter,_

_Here I come,_

_To make my friend,_

_Smile and calm_

She could have said she was happy, the wind felt nice in her face, the birds were chirping and her friends were laughing along with her, but that would be a lie, Sakura Haruno had lost her main source of happiness a long time ago, and no one was aware of it.

_

* * *

_

She had always been self-conscious about her forehead and her appearance, who wouldn't after the way kids used to bully her? Most residents of Konoha believed it was Ino Yamanaka who stood up for the fragile and weak little pink-haired girl, they were wrong.

_She had done it, while her happiness stood behind protectively and she had been so thankful there and then, because she knew she'd always be taken care of._

Her fourteen year old eyes steeled at the memory, she was currently waiting at the bridge where she met Team 7 on training days, and the aura she was emitting was a dangerous one, she thanked Kami-sama she was alone, not that she would have worried either way, Kakashi-sensei did not appear to pay attention to her.

Kakashi-sensei was a perverted teacher who seemed to have an obsession with Sasuke Uchiha, and crush or not crush, it pissed her off. Even Naruto Uzumaki, the demon-holder and ramen loving boy got more attention and training from their sensei, yet they all held a dear spot in their heart and they truly had gained her affections.

The affections she had promised herself she would never give away, not after _her_. Not after everything that had happened, and yet she found herself in this position. Her eyes trailed down to her hand and her mouth formed a pout on its own.

There, on her hand, was an advanced chakra fireball, one she had read about in one of her many late night reading sessions, of course she did it as secretly as she could because her parents would never allow these actions if they were informed about it. Nothing but proud full actions could be expected from the Haruno Clan heir, beauty and fragility marked their clan symbol, but the red meant hidden fire, the will of iron they all possessed. She felt sickened on being part of such a clan.

She rose unconsciously, not aware of the graceful act she had just committed and stared at the growing ball of fire in her right hand, it took no more chakra than a henge due to her incredible chakra storage and control of the aphromentioned. The frown on her rosy lips disappeared into a snarl, the frustration of her mind coming to life, and she did something else to prove that.

Her hand went back in a quick motion and the chakra-infused fire ball soared through the air at an imaginable speed and straight into a large Oak tree, hitting it and going right through it, managing to burn down the whole tree too.

She blinked and frowned again, that would bring certain suspicious thoughts from her teammates, the very same teammates who seemed to be hideously late now. She closed her eyes and her hands acted on their own, making fast hand gestures.

With a simple "Expanse" she whispered, the whole picture in her head was virtually accurate, even the burned tree was there because it still had some life in it, and this was her specialty in genjutsu, it was her own way of detecting other presences.

Half a mile away was that blonde annoyance with the name of Naruto, he wouldn't suspect a thing, but the current problems were now there, watching her intently with those damned Sharingan eyes.

She smiled sweetly, -too sweetly- and opened her eyes slowly in order to face her teacher and her dark-haired teammate, "Hello Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-san", the sweetness in her voice was the very proof of how angry she was, at herself. For not noticing them.

* * *

With a pair of Sharingan narrowed eyes, the older man greeted her with some suspicion, as if her didn't believe his female student could accomplish what he had just seen. Her eyes shone, and they saw it too, with liquid fire.

Her voice steeled and her posture straight, "I came here to let you know I won't be a nuisance for Team 7 anymore" she didn't really but that was all she could do at the moment, go to Plan B.

They both arched an eyebrow and she felt the need to laugh at their similarities, "I am aware that you spend your time with Sasuke-san here, and Naruto. I seem to be forgotten or in the background," she continued and was stopped when a single "You're weak" comment came from Sasuke's mouth.

Her eyes narrowed and before she could even tell, her hand was up and Sasuke's cheek was red, her own hand imprint on his face, "If you say so, I was not the one who could not stop Orochimaru from biting me, was I? I could only help you, who had been frozen in fear", she sneered and shook her head.

"I am done, I quit Team 7. Have a good day, Hatake-san and Uchiha-teme", and with that, she turned around and poofed! Into her destination, leaving a shocked teacher behind along with a surprised and angry student of his.

And he was damn furious because she was right, because his Sakura would never do anything like that, because that couldn't have been his Sakura. How wrong they were.

* * *

Her fists clenched and unclenched, but her face remained impassive, she was after all having dinner with the Haruno Clan, it was an important date hence an important meal, she smiled in irony, today was the day, the day her older sister, her twin disappeared from the face of the Earth forever. Guilty of a single felony, treason in her Clan.

She had fallen in love with a rogue nin and her aunt had found out, blamed her sister for being foolish, for not taking pride in her surname, for falling for such scum. It was sickening according to them, and now as everyone sat with their backs wall-straight, the diplomatic answers given here and there, the delicious food she felt bitter, because this was her family.

She would have to wait until her plan could be carried out and she would never have to face them again, she smiled at her thoughts and her mother nodded approvingly at her. Oh, she would count the days.

_**

* * *

**_

Two years later

It was not nice, she concluded but it was pleasant enough, she chewed slowly and blushed at the heavy gaze of her teammates, a little over two years ago, the Hokage had forced her back into going to Team 7, and she was glad because she had learned so many things after that.

And now as she swallowed the sushi that Naruto and Sai had made, she giggled to herself at the picture of Sasuke in an apron, he had tried leaving the Village a year ago but she hadn't let him and for some reason, when she said she loved him, he turned around and couldn't stop walking towards her, until his lips collided with hers, it had been her first kiss and it was not a part of her plan.

Now, a year later, there he was, in her apartment living room, in her pink apron. And she laughed when he grunted and blushed as she kissed his cheek in a thank-you way.

She heard the jealous grunts of her other teammates and kissed their cheeks too, Sasuke couldn't do anything though, they were not a couple after all. He had never asked her, so he couldn't complain about what she did with other men but she knew he hated it.

The knock on the door broke that magical spell that always seemed to take over her when she was with her teammates, she was laughing her way to the door, the keyword being was. On the other side, was her mother.

The damned woman who gave birth to her and to Kaya, her older sister was there, in her kimono, not a single hair out of place, face perfect and that diplomatic smile on her face. "Mother," the voice was impassive and so was her own face, "I believe it is rude to show up at someone's door without previous notice", she said and her eyes narrowed, her mother just laughed that melodic laugh and walked in with the grace she was known for.

The moment the rest of Team 7 noticed she was Sakura's mom and that aura filled the room, that damn woman was everyone's thoughts. "What do you want, Haruno-san?" was the voice of Sai breaking the silence and the look that the elder Haruno gave him was enough to make Ibiki wince, and that was a lot.

"I believe this matter regards my daughter, if you would please leave in order for us to discuss the present issue", she said and her melodious voice was bitter yet refined. Sakura's eyes narrowed and she held a hand up, "I am truly sorry, Dear Mother, but whatever you must say to me, you can say to my teammates. I trust them completely" she said, her head high.

It was a minute or so in silence, while Sasuke glared, Sai remained expressionless and Naruto fidgeted, the latter being the receiver of Haruno-san's glares, she was never fond of the demon-holder, and he knew it too.

"Hana-san, if you continue to ogle and glare at my brother, you will be seen out. Understand?" the bite in her voice made Sasuke react, since when did Sakura have mother issues? He chose to not comment, the wise Uchiha heir.

"That is no way to speak to your mother, young lady" was her answer before she paused and looked at the blonde boy, she sneered, "And that, is no brother of yours. I would not have bared such creature", that was it.

Sakura screeched, "You insolent fool! Are you really so damn proud? Get the fuck out of my home! NOW!" she roared and her own mother flinched and had the decency to look taken aback. The young medic was now panting, "Get the hell out before I kick you out, _mother_", she emphasized and the older woman could only nod.

"I only came to remind you of your engagement, dear, after all, the bride cannot be late to her own dinner party, can she?" and with that haunting memo, she left. Leaving three confused men and a very pissed off daughter behind.

* * *

"That… that bitch!" she screeched and Sasuke watched her pant, she always did look breathtaking when angered, but there were more important matters at hand, his Uchiha mind played pause on the scene, Sakura angered, flushed and panting, it reminded him of a blurry slideshow in his own mind, a drunken night in which he and Sakura had been determined at tearing each others clothes off, and when he had bit on her breast, his long fingers making his way to her precious -!

He clenched and unclenched his fists, not the time- he scolded himself. Sharingan on and his mind reeling out of control. What had the old hag said?

**Pause**. _Search_. Found. REWIND!

"I only came to remind you of your engagement, dear, after all, the bride cannot be late to her own dinner party, can she?"

**Pause**. Analise. _Analizing_. REWIND!

"I only came to remind you of your engagement, dear, after all, the bride cannot be late to her own dinner party, can she?"

**Pause**. _Analizing._ Play.

"I only came to remind you of your engagement, dear, after all, the bride cannot be late to her own dinner party, can she?"

Sakura is engaged.

_Sakura_ is engaged.

Sakura _is_ engaged.

Sakura is _engaged_.

That was all his mind seemed to process at the moment, holy shit. He felt like killing someone, and he had a very good idea of who to once after he found out what little fucker was trying to get his Sakura.

He finally came out of his own little daze when Sakura pushed him out the door, and the aphorementioned wooden barrier was shoved into his nose, rather hard. His onyx eyes narrowed into slits, and he almost snarled, behind him facedown was the Dobe and standing calmly beside him was Shitfaced Sai.

"What the fuck just happened, guys?" was the dobe's smart answer, the only plausible answer he could give was a simple and annoyed "Hn." Before he walked towards his own apartment, he had felt that sudden flare a couple of minutes ago. He tensed when he recognized the feeling in the air, it was hanging in the air, thick and unpleasant.

He would have to wait what that little minx had on mind, so he could stop her before she did anything stupid.

* * *

She felt like strangling someone, preferable her mother, how dare she come and tell her she was engaged! She was livid, this was not meant to be, this was not in her plan. This, was unexpected.

Were the Haruno Clan elders that desperate for her to marry off as to give her the very same man who had been engaged to Kaya years ago? The same man who had told on her sister? She snarled at nothing in particular, it seemed her plan was going to be fast- forwarded, and soon.

She smiled bitterly as she zoomed into her room and took the necessary scrolls, medical books and clothes, not mentioning supplies and armamentaty. This was going to be harder than she thought.

BAM!

It was that damned alarm, she thought when she opened her eyes and groaned out loud, that damn alarm that signaled her to wake up and finish off what she had started hours ago before she had taken her precious nap.

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned, standing up from her unmade bed she took her bag and the scroll that kept it all binded together.

Ten minutes later, she was out the door and walking towards the Haruno Clan residence, not aware of the pair of eyes trailing behind. After all, he was a master at not being found, and he knew it too.

* * *

He had started watching her about fifteen minutes before she woke up to her alarm, he smirked, the alarm he gave to her as a joke but she had thanked him with a kiss and he had blushed. Aa, the good days.

She had a bag pack already set and she was walking off to an address he did not know, and with every agile jump, his mind jumping to conclusions, thoughts that stirred his subconscious, he knew there was something wrong with this picture, but he was an Uchiha, and Uchiha men didn't worry.

He narrowed his eyes when he saw her jump into an open window and his first thoughts were not kind ones, murderous intentions were in every corner of his mind, ready to attack whoever Sakura was visiting so late, and Kami help that poor fucker if it was a male.

His Sharingan on, he noticed a certain woman sleeping there and he raised an eyebrow, was Sakura going to murder her parents? Nah. She couldn't. and he remained there, on the branch watching and listening with his keen senses.

It was only when he heard the fain whisper of her confession that his body tensed to a way he never imagined it could.

"_Treason like Kaya's was not forgiven by you, and to think you were her mother, well the apple does not fall far from the tree, does it mama?"_

she said as she jumped off the ledge of the window, and walked towards the direction that Sasuke himself knew so well.

The Gates of Konoha.

* * *

She bit her lip as she walked towards that damned road, those damned gated of her damned precious village, she would join them now, and commit a higher treason that she would have ever dreamt of. She would join the rogue nin and would destroy the hateful Haruno Clan once in for all.

She walked with her head low, so worried with her own issues and not seeing what she had in front-literally.

Bam! And right into something hard, a wall? She blinked and looked up to see a pair of menacing red eyes, ones she knew all too well. Her mouth formed a perfect 'O' and her rosy lips couldn't seemed to bring out any words, there was her teammate, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Sa…Sasuke-kun? What are you doing here?" she managed to say after the shock wore off, somewhat. But the look she received froze her up for a couple seconds, and that was all he needed. A couple hand signs and she was paralyzed, he smirked and kissed her temple.

"You damn fool, thinking you can run from your problems. Thinking you can leave us- leave me!" he said and even though his voice seemed so calm, she could hear the bite and bitterness under and between the lines.

Her mouth, thankfully still worked and he took advantage of that, he kissed her, not tenderly as she had once dreamt of, far too many years ago but rough, not that she was complaining much. She couldn't do anything either way, and so she nipped his lips, trying to get him to say anything, to do anything else.

"You are a damned fool if you think I am going to let you go so damn easily, when we can still fight them", he picked her body up like a rag doll yet the way he held her was as if she was a glass princess, so fragile, she thought she might had cried there and then.

After lifting the paralyzing jutsu off her, she didn't fight back but instead laid her head against his neck and sighed, her warm breath tickling his sensitive skin, "I don't want to marry the man that doomed my older sister, I can't" she kissed his earlobe lovingly, and his grip on her tightened.

"Sakura, you won't marry any other fucking man but myself, you think your Clan is going to refuse me? The last Uchiha available" she blinked and her eyes followed the trail of his neck, to his jaw line, to his aristocratic nose, to his furrowed brows and finally his eyes, trailing back to his lips.

"Sasuke-kun?" there It was, that woman had single-handedly broken all of his defenses, with no help whatsoever, she smiled at him hesitantly, "Why?"

Must she ask why? He smirked

"Because you are my Sakura, and even if they deny me your hand, I already hold your heart", now he could have thought that would shut her up but he got her riled up instead, "You pomptious, jerk, chicken-haired arrogant bastard! So you think that you can do anything you want because I love you?"

There it was, her wide eyes and open jaw, his smirk and finally his chuckle. "Sakura, shut up, you're so annoying", and in that single moment, when she whispered "Yeah, but you love me" and he mumbled "Aa. I do",

The smile she gave him was all worth it.

* * *

**This is a story of mine that I wanted to post before Christmas, consider it as a treat for the upcoming Holidays and New Year, Hope you liked it, stay tuned to my homepage because I will be posting more stories soon enough! R&R, Thanks! let me know what you think of this fic(:**

_**WobblyWallyIsInLove**_


End file.
